Take This Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: With Henry away for the long holiday weekend, JJ just wants to dive into a pint of ice cream...until the Easter Bunny knocks on her door bearing gifts to mend her hurt. He's been where she is, and now that the shoe is on the other foot, he is determined to mend her broken heart with the one thing that can make it all better: Love. Two chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I had hoped to write an Easter story, but a couple of my co-workers had emergencies, and I had to fill in for them. So, it's a little late. When I heard this song on the radio the other day, I thought immediately of Hotch and JJ. Usually, he's the one being pursued, but what if the shoe was on the other foot and he had to cheer up JJ? And in the process, he mends her broken heart with the one thing that can make it all better: Love._

_**Song prompt: "Take This Love" by Sergio Mendes & Brasil '86**_

* * *

**Take This Love**

Aaron Hotchner pulled up along the curb to JJ's house, and put the engine in Park. Glancing out the passenger window, he checked to see if her lights were on. They were. At least that would make his job easier. He just wondered if he was over doing it in the delivery department. He brushed imaginary lint off his white bunny outfit.

Yes, he should have gone home to change, but maybe this would help break down her defenses. They had always been close, but since her divorce, she had built a wall around herself that prevented anyone – including him – from getting near.

Tonight, that was going to change.

Turning the engine off, he grabbed the brown paper shopping bag, then hit the alarm system to lock the car.

His steps were measured as he walked up the narrow path to the quaint porch. He pressed the doorbell, looked around. It needed paint, but overall it was nice with big windows covered with lace curtains. It was understated and pleasant…like her.

Hotch looked at his watch and rang the bell again.

"Hold on," JJ called from inside. "I'm coming!"

Hotch could hear the locks being turned, then the snap of the chain as she pulled the door open. Her face was flush. Immediately, he was concerned. Had she been crying?

It took a moment for her to realize there was a six foot tall white rabbit at her door.

"Hotch?"

"Trick or treat," he held up the bag for her to see.

The smile didn't reach her eyes. "Trick or treat is for Halloween," she corrected. "This is Easter."

Hotch grasped at the moment. She hadn't shut him out, so there was still a chance. "Well, according to Jack 'Tricks are for kids', and Easter Bunnies are about bringing treats… So, I guess the statement could be used," he presented his counter-argument.

She sighed. "Okay. You win."

"May I come inside?" he asked. "It's a little cold out here."

"Sure." She unlocked the double bolt on the screen door and stepped aside. Once he was in, she bolted the door shut and set the alarm.

Hotch looked around the average sized living room. Toy trucks and cars were scattered across the carpet, while magazines and colouring books and crayons covered the coffee table. On the couch cushion sat a pint of ice cream, a spoon stood straight up.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he nodded toward the dessert.

JJ grabbed the container. "Just a one person pity party." She replaced the lid, licked the spoon clean.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. You can finish it," he offered.

She shrugged indifferently. "Nah. I'll wait." She disappeared into the kitchen, then returned to stand in front of her BAU leader. She eyed the bag in his hand. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Easter gifts."

"How ironic that the Easter Bunny is bringing me gifts," she retorted.

"Well, I don't know if it can top Rum Raisin," he quipped and pulled a long yellow package out, "but I think you'll like these."

JJ took the item. "Peeps. Nice." She tried to sound happy, but failed.

"And then there is this," he pulled out the large item topped with a red bow.

A smile tugged at her mouth. "A chocolate bunny. He's almost too pretty to eat."

"He has blue eyes like yours," Hotch replied without thinking. Feeling her eyes on him, he pulled another treat out. "This is for you and Jack – though I saw what you did with the bag in Garcia's office..."

"Two kinds of jelly beans." She set the chocolate bunny and marshmallow treats on the table. She was tempted to open the bags and start snacking. "Anything else?" Despite her broken heart, he was making her smile.

"There are two more things, but for now I'll give you this." Hotch reached deep into the bag and pulled out two all in one planter kits. "I didn't know if you like lilies or tulips, so I bought both."

"That was thoughtful," she observed. "Most people would give roses."

"I'm not most people," he pointed out. His brown eyes twinkled with humour.

"You're standing in my messy living room dressed in a bunny suit," she said with light sarcasm. "I figured you were not 'most people' on my own."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Nervously, JJ tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She wanted him to leave, but the lonely part of her wanted him to stay.

She waved a hand toward the uncluttered chair. "Have a seat?" she offered.

"Don't mind if I do," he accepted and sat down on the couch. Picking up his feet, he set them on the coffee table with a dull thud. He patted the cushion. "Come here."

Her eyes darted from Hotch to the chair he had declined. "I-"

"Come. Sit down. I won't bite…unless you're made out of carrots," he teased.

"Cute." She sat down, but made sure there was enough space between them. "Aaron Hotchner has a sense of humour," she observed with faint wit. "Is that a side effect of too much sugar?"

"No sugar…" He scanned her from head to toe. "…yet."

"Okay." She looked at her hands and tried to change the subject. Fast! "What brings you here?"

"I was worried about you."

"Is that worried as my BAU leader worried?"

"No," his voice was soft. "It's worried as a friend."

She turned her head to look at him. "Hotch…"

"You weren't at the FBI Easter Egg Hunt. I thought you were going to show up."

"I changed my mind." She didn't want to explain that her heart wasn't in seeing other kids hunting for eggs and candy. She didn't want to confess that it would have killed her to see other mothers with their sons.

"You promised Jack," he reminded her.

"I did," she agreed. "I will make it up to him. I'll take him to lunch when Henry gets back. Explain to him, please."

"I want you to explain to _me_."

"Hotch…"

"JJ…"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I hate profilers."

"You're a profiler."

JJ brushed a tear away with the tip of her finger. "I didn't go because…Henry wasn't going to be there." She waited for his reply, then continued when he stayed silent. "Will didn't want to take him to the party. I didn't feel the need to go and see everyone…happy."

"I understand. When Haley took Jack, I sort of shut myself up and out. She didn't want him to be around the thing that broke up our marriage," Hotch confessed. "It was easier to hide in my apartment or under mounds of paperwork than to face my broken heart."

She was shocked by his confession. "I didn't know. You always seemed to take it in stride."

"I have never been accused of wearing my heart on my sleeve," he replied tongue in cheek. That made her smile. "Divorce is never easy, Jen. But you will move on." He left that statement to hang in the air before continuing, ""You could have come to the party. We missed you."

"I'm surprised the rest of the team didn't come over and check on me."

"They were concerned, but as the fearless leader, it was my place to check on you."

"Thanks. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Yes you are."

"So, where _is_ Jack?" she volley back.

"Jessica took him to visit her parents."

"You didn't go?"

His smile was wry. "I'm still persona non grata. It's easier to let him have time without me drudging up old memories and bitterness."

JJ covered his hand with hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"When it comes to children, you learn to pick and choose you battles," he sighed.

"It doesn't make the hurt go away."

"No." He shook his head. "No, it doesn't." He entwined his fingers with hers. "But I can tell you that the pain will ease...in time. Trust me."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that her heart would never stop hurting when her baby had to leave. She wanted to tell him that it was different for mothers. But her words stopped before they could make it to her lips. Her hand tingled from his touch. And a weird heat was slowly traveling thru her body. She tried to control her breathing to help slow her rapidly beating heart.

"So, how was the party?" she inquired.

"Good. Only a handful of children threw tantrums," he said.

"Sounds like a great day."

"Almost."

"Oh?" She tried to concentrate on anything but the way his thumb was making circles on her skin. "Better than mine."

"No," he conceded, "not better. Just noisier. When will Henry be back?"

"Because he had to work on Good Friday, Will's taking Monday off for his three day weekend. So, Henry will be home Monday night." Her eyes were drawn to Hotch's mouth.

"You're alone until then?"

She tried to avert her eyes, but she was transfixed. "Yes." The Grandfather clock chimed the hour. "It's getting late," she observed and went to stand up. "I'm tired."

"Me too," he agreed before pulling her down on to his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is probably one of the most difficult chapters I've ever written. Or maybe it's because I'm past the point of exhausted. I know I should be sleeping, but I owe my readers to finish at least one story I've started. As for the others…honestly, I don't know, but I'm working on it.**_

* * *

**Take This Love**

"Hotch," she protested and struggled to free herself, but his arms held her in a protective embrace. "I thought you were tired."

"Of talking. I think we've talked enough, Jen." He dipped his head and trailed kisses along the curve of her neck. He felt her tense at his touch, then he heard her moan of pleasure. He loosened his hold slightly and cupped her breast.

"Hotch…" JJ arched into his touch. He was making it impossible to think straight.

"You want to talk?" he murmured against her skin. "Because I can think of better things we can do." He trailed kisses along her jaw before covering her lips with his. "Tell me to stop, and I will. For eight years I've been standing back and biding my time until we were at the right place, Jen. Now we're there, and I've wanted you for so long. And I know you've wanted me, too."

"Hotch…"

"We've dealt with the heartbreak and set-backs life has offered us. We've been thru hell and back." He cupped her face in his paws. "Our moment is now. I can't fight it any longer; tell me that you want me. Let me love you the way a man should love a woman. Let me show you love."

Looking in Hotch's dark brown eyes, she could see truth and love. And at that moment, she felt her heart weep from the overwhelming amount of emotion.

"What if we can't go back?" she wondered aloud, scared they might fail...but at the same time, secretly hoping they might succeed.

"I don't want to go back," he stated emphatically. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "I want to take tonight and move forward and never look back. I'm offering my love and my heart. Will you take them?" He watched her face as a wealth of emotions crossed over her beautiful features. "I need an answer, Jen."

She felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "Yes," she breathed the one word to change their lives...forever.

That was all he needed to hear. Pulling her to him, he kissed her as though his life depended on it. Hungrily he drank from her lips like a hungry man finding an oasis in the desert as their tongues mated furiously. Moaning softly, he delighted in the way her body responded to his touches.

JJ felt her body come alive. Never had any of her lovers – not even Will – managed to excite her to the point of climax just by kissing. She needed him. Now.

Grinding herself against him, she took pleasure from the deep groan he emitted. Encouraged by that one action, she did it again. "Jen…" Hotch pulled back and tried to get himself under control.

Her blue eyes sparkled from desire and mischie. "Tell me that's not a carrot in your pocket."

"Anything but," he admitted. He sat up. "I need to take this off." His fingers gripped the zipper of his costume.

"Let me," she offered, her voice sultry from longing. "Stand up."

"Well, Jennifer Jareau," Hotch drawled, "if I didn't know better, I would assume that you want to see me naked."

"You have no idea," she returned. "Are you wearing anything under this?" She pulled the zipper down the length of his body. Her look of disappointment was evident as the fabric fell away to show the FBI issued T-shirt and academy shorts. "You're dressed," she sighed.

Hotch shrugged out of the suit. "Not for long." With ease, he swung her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom before depositing her gently on the full sized bed.

Moving over, she reached for the lamp on the night table. "On or off?" she asked.

"On. I want to see you when we make love," he replied in a husky voice, his eyes traveling the length of her body twice. Even clothed, it was enough to make JJ self-conscious.

Hooking his thumbs under the elastic of the gym shorts, Hotch pulled them down. In a second, he removed his T-shirt to stand before her in all of his naked glory.

"Oh my," her comment was breathless and full of want for him. Suddenly bold, her fingers itched to reach out and touch him. As if reading her mind, Hotch guided her hand to where it would bring him pleasure, then groaned as she hesitantly stroked his length.

Emboldened, JJ leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh God, JJ," Hotch choked out.

"Do you want me to stop?" Her eyes were innocent, but her smile was shameless.

"I want to say no, but if you don't…" He stopped her hand and brought it to his lips. "This is supposed to be my gift to you," he reminded her.

Lying back against the pillow, JJ gave him a smoldering look thru half closed eyes. "Then what are you waiting for?"

That was the only incentive he needed. Covering her body with his, he captured her mouth for a deep, wet kiss while his hands fumbled to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. Parting the material, he gazed at the creamy, alabaster skin covered in barely there pink satin. Unable to stop himself, he lowered his head and captured a nipple between his teeth while his hand found the v between her thighs.

Calling out his name, JJ threw back her head as Hotch drove her crazy. Her fingers weaved in his dark locks and tried to hold on as the first wave of excitement coursed thru her.

"Ahhhh…" she cried out as his mouth and hand manipulated her. Closing her eyes, she tried to pretend he wasn't driving her crazy. She tried to think of something other than what he was doing. Then she lost her mind.

Hotch watched her face as JJ's body jerked from the waves of a powerful orgasm. "Are you alright?" he inquired. She tried to catch her breath.

"Aaron…I…I…" She couldn't think. She swore her body had melted.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, but his hands were busy trying to free her of her clothes.

"Not unless you want it to be open season on rabbits," she shot back. She lifted her hips to help him as he pulled off her jeans. The cool air hit her bare skin and caused her to shiver. "Come here," she invited and held out her arms to him.

Taking her offer, Hotch willing went into her arms. He lowered himself on to her slight form and settled between her thighs. _This is what heaven must be like,_ he thought to himself before she raised her hips to take him deep.

And past the point of no return.  
***********

Hotch slowly opened his eyes. Of all the things that had happened in his life, never had anyone been able to pull his world out from under him with just one touch. But JJ had done that…and more! Pulling her close, he heard her sigh and nestle her body against his. His hands lazily stroked her.

"So, how was I?" she asked between kisses she dropped on his chest.

"I knew it was going to be good, but I didn't think…I never thought…" He searched for the right words to tell her how he felt. He loved her so much.

"Me too. You were amazing." Her hand stroked his chest and relished in the feel of his muscles. "You're still breathing," she observed with a chuckle.

"Barely."

"I was worried for a moment." She kissed his neck and felt his pulse pick up. "I thought I might have to perform CPR to revive you."

"You still might have to. Which might throw a wrench in my plan."

"What exactly is your plan?" she wondered.

"To mend your broken heart."

JJ felt him stir to life against her belly. "I think you made a great start." She undulated her hips slightly to tease him.

Closing his eyes in ecstasy, his arms tightened around her. "Since you're free until Monday, would it be alright if I stayed?"

"Depends. When is Jack coming home?" .

"Monday night. It's spring break." He laid back and pulled her up so that she could straddle him. Immediately his body sprung to life. "Two days to show each other how we feel."

JJ seductively moved her body against his hardened length. "Are you sure it's going to be enough time?" she mockingly challenged.

"To finish mending your heart, yes." He cupped her hips. They were so perfect together. She was perfect. "To show you how I feel…? Well, I think that's going to take a lifetime…

"If you're lucky to get through tonight alive," JJ added with a smile.

"Then let the night begin," Hotch avowed, then kissed her as he made them one.

For life.

_**The End**__._


End file.
